


knotted

by lov_lyness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, Gratuitous Mentions of Sirius Black, Hair, Lots of it, Remus Lupin's Briefcase, and it changes color, bellatrix is mother gothel, marauders drama, remus is an angsty boi, remus is flynn ryder, sirius is in jail, snape is maximus, tonks is rapunzel, wow that was ten years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: “Something brought you here,” she said, reeling him in with her hair. “Call it fate — destiny —”“Snivellus,” Remus muttered under his breath.“So I have made the decision to trust you.”“Like I said, a terrible decision.”“But,” Nymphadora added dramatically, “trust me when I say this —”She pulled the chair forward so that she and Remus were nose-to-nose. “— you can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help you will never find your precious briefcase.”Remus swallowed. Her eyes were dark and fierce. “So I just… take you to see the lanterns, bring you back, and you’ll give it back?”Eyes narrowing even more, Nymphadora said, “I promise.”***or, the remadora tangled au you didn't know you needed
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	1. The Poster

Remus charged through the undergrowth, sweater catching on the brambles, one hand clutching at the briefcase under his arm. 

_ The flash of Sirius’s knife. Peter’s yells. The red cloud of Lily’s hair as she fell beside James’s already still form. _

Remus resisted the urge to retch. There wasn’t time for that. Instead, he sprinted down the scant path he’d help tramp through the forest, looking for a good place to dart off and escape. There was a wanted poster tacked to a pine to Remus’s right.

_ The Marauders,  _ it demanded.  _ Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Wanted dead or alive. REWARD. _

Remus winced at the bad drawings and pulled the poster off the tree, stuffing it in his pocket.

The shouts of unfamiliar voices told him that the scene in the clearing had been found. Judging by the professional tramping of the boots now chasing him, it was no less than the palace guard dogging Remus’s heels.

Not wanting to be treated to an insider’s view of the Black family’s private prisons, Remus darted into the gap between the pine and a tree with a forked trunk, holding his briefcase against his chest.

Now was the time for silence. Remus watched his step as he wove through the thick underbrush, careful of any dead sticks or rotting leaves. Doing his best to quiet his breathing, Remus tried to keep one eye on the road as he forged through the forest.

A flock of birds erupted from a tree and there was a shout. Abandoning stealth, Remus crashed through the forest, his only focus on getting away.

_ Crash. _ Remus really did vomit this time, doubling over as something caught him across the stomach – hard. He barely had time to realize what had happened when another blow cracked across his back. The briefcase slipped from his arms.

_ No.  _ Remus darted forward, grabbed the case, and looked up in time to see a massive tree branch pulling back for another strike.

Covering his head, Remus threw the briefcase towards the safest place he could see – a gap in the roots of the tree that was attacking him. The briefcase slid much farther than Remus had thought it would. 

A very familiar voice sounded. “Moony, put your hands up!”

Remus barely spared the sallow-faced man behind him a passing glance before hurtling through the roots himself.


	2. The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds a tunnel. xP

A swishing sound told Remus that he’d barely missed being hit over the head by his refuge. A moment later, he realized this was the least of his worries – when he had slid between the roots, he had expected to land a few feet below the earth, but he had yet to reach the bottom of the earthy slide he was tumbling down. Somewhere in front of him, Remus could hear the briefcase crashing about on the roots and stones that lined the tunnel.

There was a final clunk from the case, and Remus hit the ground. Or perhaps “floor” was the better word for it. It seemed as though someone had taken care to smooth out the bottom the passageway Remus now found himself in, or at least had traveled it many times.

Stooping to pick up the briefcase, Remus followed the path. He’d rather follow an unknown tunnel than be captured by Snape. He clutched the case a little tighter, checking the locks on the front. All was well.

Distant, echo-y shouting made Remus revise his statement. All was better than it had been before. He hurried down the dark tunnel, eager to make his way back to the surface. The wolf in the back of his mind was growling and scratching at its restraints, displeased by the lack of open air and forest around it.

What if the guard knew about this tunnel? The thought slowed Remus’s pace for a split second before he remembered – anything that Peter knew, the rest of them knew, and Peter knew the whole forest, inside and out.

Remus winced. It hurt to think about Peter.

It was only when Remus had to start thinking about his foot placement when he realized that the tunnel was finally sloping upwards. With a sigh of relief, he tucked the briefcase under one arm and used the other to reach above him as he walked, feeling for a trapdoor. Remus had had too many experiences with low passageways and hidden doors to not try to protect his head while climbing an underground incline in the dark.

Remus’s fingers brushed a wooden trapdoor that his head would’ve banged into if he hadn’t been feeling around with his hand. Adjusting his grip on the briefcase, Remus pushed on the trapdoor, struggling to keep his footing as he pressed against the door. When it didn’t give way, he felt around for a latch.

A heavy padlock hit Remus’s fingers and he sighed. So much for keeping his use of the tunnel a secret from the other user.

Crouching down on the uneven ground, Remus fiddled through a lock he could barely see on the briefcase’s rim, almost fumbling the key in his hurry. After tucking the key back into the pouch around his neck, Remus felt around the inside of the case, fingers brushing on fine silk before he found what he was looking for. Pulling out the wire cutters and setting them beside him, Remus snapped the case shut and re-engaged the lock.

Cutting the padlock on the trapdoor proved to be no laughing matter. Whoever had shut it had wanted to keep it closed. By the time Remus had mangled it enough to open the door, both padlock and wire cutters were nearly unrecognizable.

Throwing down the wire cutters, Remus pushed the door up, hoping that there wasn’t some sort of barrier on the other side. To his relief, with only marginal pushing and shoving the door gave way.

Sunlight streamed down on Remus and he shielded his eyes, squinting around at the clearing he and his briefcase had popped out in. It was a meadow with a stream running through it, and directly over the stream was a tall, spindly tower. It looked as though the stream went through the base of the tower itself.

Remus sighed in relief, climbing out to take a look around. The tower looked very abandoned.

Also, he noted, very hard to enter. He couldn’t see any doors, and there was only one window, at the very top of the tower, and on the opposite side of the tunnel opening, so it was impossible to see from the tunnel itself. One of the panes was swung open.

Remus glanced from the tunnel, to the briefcase, to the open window. After a moment of hesitation, he fished the key to the briefcase out of his neck pouch again and rummaged around in the case until he pulled out a length of rope, which he used to tie the briefcase around his waist. He also retrieved a knife.

Going to the edge of the meadow, Remus hunted around until he found a sturdy-looking branch. He looked at the tower again.

Knife in one hand and branch in the other, briefcase tied around his waist, Remus jabbed the branch between the cracks in the stone blocks that made up the tower. Doing his best to grip with his shoes, he stabbed the knife up as high as he could, letting the wolf seep through just a bit more than usual. He needed the strength.

Remus yanked the branch out and put it in again, higher this time. His hands were quickly becoming sweaty and slippery, but Remus refused to let go of the gritty wood.

He reached down and pulled out the knife, stabbing above his head.

The wolf was excited, Remus vaguely thought, as he pulled himself up the tower. It thinks we’re hunting.

_ No, _ he thought, yanking out the branch again.  _ We’re being hunted. _

Remus imagined Sirius sticking his tongue out at him.  _ Spoilsport. _

Remus’s stomach lurched and he almost fumbled the knife. Sirius was a murderer. Not just a thief – they’d all done what they’d needed to do – but a traitor, and a murderer, and heavens knew what else.

It seemed like an age before Remus reached the windowsill. He threw the knife and branch into the room inside before sliding in himself.

Remus sighed. Peace and quiet.

The last thing Remus remembered is a loud clanging sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guys, i only have one more chapter pre-written and i haven't really been vibing this one lately, so if you like this fic the best way to get me to write more is probably to direct me to fanart xD anything to get me obsessing over them again vv in the comments below ty ily <333


	3. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is rudely awoken by a Pygmy Puff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer: a good chunk of the dialogue is almost directly from the movie. I don't own tangled!!! Or harry potter, for that matter

Remus came to with a start. It took a moment for him to realize there was a Pygmy Puff with its tongue stuck up his nose, and another to realize he was bound to a chair. He shook his head hard, sending the Pygmy Puff flying, and glanced down at his hands. A thick cord was wrapped around both of them, strong, wiry, and an odd leaf-green color. It seemed to be made of a lot of very thin filaments. Almost like… he frowned, just a little grossed out. “Is this… hair?”

Silently apologizing to whoever owned the hair, Remus rocked the chair back and forth as hard as he could, trying to break free.

“Struggling is pointless!”

Remus froze and squinted at the dark staircase the voice had come from. Trying to sound friendly, he called back, “Hello?”

“I know why you’re here,” an unmistakably feminine voice said, pitch rising at least an octave, “and I’m not afraid of you.”

He had no idea how she knew he was here, but shut up nonetheless. He was too intrigued by this mysterious tower and its inhabitant to risk getting knocked out again.

A young woman, practically a girl, came creeping down the dark stairs. She was clutching a cast-iron frying pan, which explained the throbbing in Remus’s head, and had bright green hair, which snaked down from her head and seemed to form a puddle of greenery on the floor.

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” she said, voice shaking the tiniest bit.

Remus blinked. He’d never seen that much hair in his life. “What?”

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” she demanded again, adjusting her grip on the frying pan.

Remus put his hands up as best he could. “I’m sorry to intrude. I was just looking for a place to — stay.” He’d almost said “hide”.

Her eyes narrowed, and she hefted the frying pan again. “Are you Moony, Wormytail, Proudfoot, or… uh, the other one?”

“Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs,” he corrected. “How do you know those names?”

She shrugged.

“Did you take the wanted poster from my pocket?” he guessed.

“…Maybe. You’re not answering my question.”

Remus hesitated another second. “Moony.”

Her eyes brightened. Remus suddenly realized that the hair — her hair — was a sky blue now. “The illustrious leader?”

He snorted. “Goodness, no. That’s Prongs.”  _ Was _ Prongs, he reminded himself. Prongs was dead.

“Oh, that was the last one! I couldn’t remember,” she said, grinning.

“I still don’t know your name,” Remus pointed out. Even if, technically, she didn’t know his, either.

She scowled again. “It’s Nymphadora. But  _ don’t _ call me that.”

Remus had almost forgotten he was tied to a chair. “Why not?” he asked, resuming his efforts to break free.

“Because I hate it! It’s a stupid name!”

“No it’s not,” he reasoned. “It’s just different from the norm, is all.”

Nymphadora narrowed her eyes at him. “Well,  _ Moony, _ I still don’t like it.”

“Wait,” Remus suddenly said. “Where’s my briefcase?”

“Somewhere you’ll never find it,” she proclaimed.

His eyes narrowed and he nodded towards a large cauldron. “It’s in there, isn’t it?”

The frying pan was hefted again. Remus feared he would be sustaining permanent brain damage from this encounter. After he came to — Pygmy Puff tongue in nostril and all — Nymphadora said, “ _ Now _ it’s somewhere you’ll never find it.”

He leveled his best you’ll-regret-this stare at her. “This isn’t a game.”

“Yeah, it was shiny,” she agreed. “And you’re worried, so it must be important.” She started to pace around him, brandishing the frying pan and further wrapping him in hair. “So… What do you  _ want _ with my hair? To cut it?”

“What?”

“Sell it?”

“No!” Remus exclaimed. “The only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it.”

_ Literally, _ his inner Sirius added.

“Wait,” Nymphadora said. “You don’t want my hair?”

“Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, and I climbed it. That’s all.” The moment the words left his mouth, Remus regretted them. Why on earth had he told her he was being chased?

“You’re — telling the truth?”

Remus tensed. “…Yes.”

She pointed the frying pan at him. The Pygmy Puff scuttled down her arm and onto the end of the pan, about an inch from Remus’s nose.

He leaned back, not wanting a tongue-to-nose repeat.

After an intense staredown, the Pygmy Puff hurried back up Nymphadora’s arm and she turned away, apparently to consult it. Her hair shifted from sky blue back to leaf green.

“I have decided to trust you,” she finally announced.

“A terrible decision, really,” Remus muttered under his breath.

“Look this way,” she ordered, dropping the frying pan. Unfortunately, it landed on Remus’s boot. He bit back a curse as she scrambled over to a curtain on the far wall.

Remus’s eyes widened. The walls were covered in drawings – mostly doodles done in pen, with some paint, and quite a bit of pencil. The drawings near the floor seemed more amateur, with their detail and imagination expanding the higher they got. He quickly glanced at the short young woman struggling with the curtain. Certainly  _ she _ wasn’t tall enough… Ah. A ladder was propped against the far wall, but Remus was torn from his musings by a loud “Hey!”

And she had yanked on her hair hard enough to tip the chair over, smashing his face into the floor.

He jerked his gaze up to Nymphadora, who had finally gotten the curtain back. She was glaring at him, and he did his best to look penitent and not amazed as, starting at the roots of her hair, the entire mass of leaf-green slowly turned red.

“Tell me,” she said, glowering, “what these are.”

Behind the curtain was a painting of a night sky full of floating, cylindrical lights.

“Oh,” Remus said. “You mean the lanterns?”

“Lanterns,” she breathed, hair abruptly going a light violet color. “I knew they weren’t stars… Well, tomorrow night they’ll rise in the sky. You will take me to see the lanterns and… return me home safely. Then, and  _ only _ then,” she added, pointing the frying pan at him once again, “will I return your briefcase to you.”

“What.”

She smirked and twirled her frying pan. “You’ll never get it back unless you take me to see the floating lights tomorrow night.”

Remus sighed, shaking his head hard. “No. Just no. I’m —” He hesitated. Maybe not a good idea to go shouting about how he was a member of the most infamous gang in the kingdom. Or about how he was a werewolf. “No.”

Nymphadora and her Pygmy Puff exchanged a glance.

She stepped forward, eyes narrowed. For a short young woman with violet hair — it made her look peaky, Remus couldn’t help but notice — she was rather terrifying. 

“Something brought you here,” she said, reeling him in with her hair. “Call it fate — destiny —”

“Snivellus,” Remus muttered under his breath.

“So I have made the decision to trust you.”

“Like I said, a terrible decision.”

“But,” Nymphadora added dramatically, “trust me when I say this —”

She pulled the chair forward so that she and Remus were nose-to-nose. “— you can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help you will  _ never _ find your precious briefcase.”

Remus swallowed. Her eyes were dark and fierce. “So I just… take you to see the lanterns, bring you back, and you’ll give it back?”

Eyes narrowing even more, Nymphadora said, “I promise.”

Remus stared at her. 

She kept glaring.

“Fine! I’ll take you to see the lanterns.”

“Really?” she squealed, standing up straight. Unfortunately, this made the chair tip over, slamming his face into the floor again.

Remus had the feeling it was going to be a very long twenty-four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie guys I don't have any more pre-written chapters soo this is it until I get some inspiration XD


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus takes Nymphadora to a prestigious restaurant. He doesn't pay nearly as much attention as he ought to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!!!! lol that was literally my only motivation to finish this, but it's here!!!

It had been a very long half-hour. Nymphadora had, apparently, not only never seen the Tonks’s lantern festival but never seen the outside of the tower itself. And had promptly used her subsequent freedom to laugh, cry, and scream herself hoarse.

Remus smiled grimly. Now that he had gotten his bearings, it was time to begin Operation Freakout.

Maybe he was channeling James's spirit.

"Are you hungry?" he asked innocently. "I know a place we could go."

“Sure,” Nymphadora said, turning from where she was watching a flock of sparrows settle into a tree. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, it’s a place called the Hog’s Head,” Remus said, shrugging. “Really great.”

“Oh good,” she said, tugging her hair into her arms. It spilled out of her arms in enormous loops, but none of the grass-green hair was touching the ground, so Remus supposed it was a win.

"Just this way," he said, smiling. Hopefully not smirking.

The walk to the Hog's Head wasn't long—Nymphadora only dragged him off the road twice to exclaim over something—and Remus could feel the smirk twitching at his lips again as they approached the pub.

Right. Trying not to act suspicious. 

Clearing his throat, Remus pushed open the door to the Hog’s Head, ushering Nymphadora in before him. 

Remus had guessed right. The Hog’s Head was cram-packed with thugs and hooligans. They blinked and murmured to each other as they passed. Mundungus Fletcher actually picked up Nymphadora’s hair.

“That’s a lot of hair,” he said, watching the grass-green strands slide through his hands.

“She’s growing it out,” Remus told him, pulling the hair out of his hands before looking around for Nymphadora, who was holding her hair with one arm and the frying pan with her other hand. She looked rather terrified.

Remus slipped over to her. “Dora, are you okay?”

She was too busy trying to watch everyone in the room to glare at him, which almost made Remus feel bad.

Almost.

“This is a high-end restaurant, Dora,” he continued. “If this is frightening, I’d hate to think—”

“Is this you?” a gruff voice asked.

Remus almost didn’t look at the wanted poster.

“Pardon?” he asked.

Mundungus nodded to the thug with the poster. “It’s him, alright.”

Someone left to find the royal guard, and Remus’s stomach dropped.

At least five people grabbed Remus at once, all pulling in different directions. The pressure on his head, combined with the men’s shouting and the oncoming full moon, made Remus almost black out.

Right before his eyes slipped shut, there was a resounding  _ thwack _ and then even more resounding silence.

“Don’t any of you lot have a  _ dream _ ?” Nymphadora yelled into the still crowd.

Remus really did close his eyes this time. This girl was going to get them both killed.

“I have a dream,” someone rumbled.

This was not happening. This was a strange dream, an  _ incredibly  _ strange dream. As a bunch of hardened hooligans exchanged their hopes and dreams with a green-haired girl, Remus closed his eyes again and began to count, hoping that by the time he reached one hundred his hallucination would be finished.

At least they weren’t singing.

Someone nudged him, though it felt more like a shove.

“What?” he asked, opening his eyes.

“What’s your dream,” Mundungus asked.

“Myself, unarrested and completely, utterly alone,” Remus deadpanned. The throng didn’t look very impressed, and so Remus threw in a “With lots of money?” to try to appease them.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Remus soon found himself being shoved around again, though not as hard as last time. At least Nymphadora seemed to be enjoying herself, soaking in the rambunctiousness of the crowd and seeming to glow with the energy of it. 

Remus pitied the person who’d tried to keep her locked in a tower. She was all light and sound, meant to be with  _ people _ , not alone. He noticed her hair was a bright yellow now.

The door banged open, the sound almost lost in the noise of the crowd.

“I’ve found the guard!” the newcomer yelled. With a sinking feeling, Remus realized it was the same bloke who’d left to report him.

Nymphadora was standing on a table, blinking into the sudden silence. Remus felt sick.

He scrambled over to her, helping her down from the table. “Come on,” he murmured, “we’ve got to go—”

Aberforth caught his eye, motioning them both behind the bar. Remus hurried Dora towards the gray-bearded man.

There was a portrait, old and smoke-stained, hanging on the wall, of a blonde girl in a blue dress. Aberforth took it off the wall, revealing a passageway. Remus could hear Snape’s voice approaching the door of the Hog’s Head.

“Go,” Aberforth grunted. “I hope you find your dream.”

“Thank you,” Remus said, crawling into the passage and turning towards Nymphadora.

“I was talking to her,” Aberforth said as he re-hung the painting, leaving Remus and Nymphadora in the dark.

  
_ That’s fair _ , Remus thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i'm terribly sorry but i don't know when the next chapter will be finished. love you all~


	5. The Dam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a flood and some information is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys, soo because of stuff that happened to me since i last posted, i no longer feel comfortable writing a romantic dynamic between Remus and Dora. Sorry!! I hope to finish this story, and sincerely hope y'all will be willing to join me in a nice, gen story. :)

“That was impressive,” Remus said. “What you did back there.”

Dora cast him a look in the dark of the tunnel. “Not really. They just needed to talk to someone, I think.” Her accent, Remus noticed, was posh, like Sirius’s.

He frowned. In the furor of the past hour or so, he’d almost forgotten to think about Sirius.

Before he could dwell on that thought for too long, Dora said, “So, I’ve been wondering. Where are you from?”

Remus laughed, startled. “Oh, no. I don’t do backstory.” He paused. “Though I am beginning to wonder about yours. I know I’m not supposed to mention the hair.”

“Nope,” Dora agreed.

“Or the mother.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Honestly, I’m a bit scared of the Puff.”

Arnold glared at Remus from Dora’s shoulder.

“But…” Remus said, “if you’ve been wanting to see the lights for so long, why haven’t you just gone before?”

“Oh,” Dora said. There was a crash behind them, and Remus could see the flickering of torches. “Moony!”

“Run,” he said, grabbing her arm.

Sunlight ahead. Remus made for the light like it would save their lives, which it probably would. It was far, far too enclosed in the tunnel, a fact accentuated by Dora’s overlong hair. He did his best to pick it up from where it had been snaking across the ground, but it was difficult to run and manage the hair at the same time.

Pounding steps chased them, and Remus could just barely see Snape’s hooked nose among the group of palace guards when he chanced a glance over his shoulder. Dora’s hair was a pale green with fear.

They made it out into the sunlight and onto a ledge overlooking a canyon of red rocks, Remus turning to face the guard. Snape sneered at him from the mouth of the tunnel, and Remus slowly backed towards the edge, glancing at Dora.

One of the soldiers’ swords flashed at him, and he brought up the frying pan and dropped her hair. “Go!” he shouted, though he didn’t quite know where she ought to go, parrying first one, then another attacker.

“I’m not leaving you!” she replied, standing at the edge of the cliff.

“Just go!” Remus called, knocking out one palace guard and glancing back. “I’ll follow.”

“How?”

Snape stepped forwards to engage. Remus’s frying pan clanked against his sword, and he was just beginning to gain confidence when his pan went flying out of his hand.

“Moony, catch!” Dora called. He glanced up just in time to see her, standing at the bottom of the ravine, throwing her hair out to him like a cowboy throws a rope, wrapping it around a mining beam, creaking from age.

This is impossible, he thought, as strands of green hair wrapped around his chest, pulling him away from Snape’s reaching blade.

As Remus ungracefully swung to the ground next to Dora, he noticed [number] things.

First, the crooked old mining beam that Dora had used to save him was not designed to carry the weight of a full-grown man.

Second, the beam was pulling part of the ravine down with it.

Third, the part of the ravine it was pulling down was, in fact, a dam.

“Run,” Remus said again.

“Where?” Dora asked.

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed. “Just—” He swore. A part of the mining facility was crashing down, right onto where they were standing, pushed by the wave of water. He shoved Dora into a cave, barely avoiding them both being crushed by the wooden beams.

He swore again. Water began to seep in from where the huge wooden structure wasn’t covering the cave entrance. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Dora said, voice shaking.

“We need to find another way out,” Remus said, helping her gather up her hair. “Come on, quickly.”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Dora grumbled, but Remus ignored her in favor of trying to sooth the wolf in his chest, which was frantic from their brush with death. The water was past Remus’s knees.

Dora cried out and Remus worried that he’d pulled her hair, or hurt her, somehow, before he realized that it was because of the dead end they faced.

“Was there a fork?” he asked, frantic.

“No!”

The water gushed in, up to Dora’s neck now, and Remus let go of the sopping hair to dive underneath the water to look at the dead end. It looked like a cave-in.

When he came up, it was with a cut hand and no luck. Gasping for air as he treaded water, Remus said, “I can’t see a thing. It’s too dark.”

“This is all my fault,” he heard her whisper in the dark.

“No it’s not,” Remus said firmly.

“I should have just… stayed in my tower. I’m so sorry, Moony—”

“Remus.”

“What?” she asked, sniffling.

Remus flushed in the dark. “My name. It’s Remus.”

“Oh,” Dora said, laughing through a sob. “I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”

“What?” Remus said, far too loudly.

“I—I have magic hair that glows when I sing!” she said, gasping. “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, bring back—” The water reached the top of the cave, forcing them both under, but it had worked. Bright green light, with stripes of pink and yellow running through it, burst from Nymphadora’s hair, lighting the cavern just enough to let them see where there was a weakness in the wall.

Magic hair, Remus couldn’t help but think, as they burst out into a shallow stream. Who’d have thought it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this scene didn't exactly follow the movie lol


End file.
